It's Just Sex
by sweetgleek07
Summary: Set During Season 1x18 'To Wish Impossible Things'. "It's Just Sex. Right?" What Might Have Happened If They Got Carried Away. NP. Oneshot - a sequal may follow.


**Title: **It's Just Sex**  
Summary: **Set during episode 1x18 'To Wish Impossible Things'. "It's just sex. Right?" His tone was seductive and his body was turned fully toward hers in the water. She was frozen to the spot for a moment. Images of Haley and Lucas flashed through her mind. However, all that fell away as she lifted her head and familiar blue eyes pierced into hers.**  
Pairing: **Nathan/Peyton**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or The Characters…All belongs to their rightfully respected owners.**  
A/N: **This idea was playing in my head after re-watching the episode. I know Nathan and Haley are together but I love Nathan and Peyton. So *pokes out tongue*  
It's just the way Nathan smiles and shifts closer in the water and says "Its just sex. Right?".. so that's where it goes total AU. From that line. I've followed the dialogue pretty much up to that part, then started writing my own. I decided to let my imagination go into overdrive by producing this whilst I'm actually meant to be revising or updating Resurface so…tralalala. Don't shoot me!

Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 1/-: **

It's Just Sex

Her hands gripped the edge of the pool, her eyes found his as the water glistened beneath them. Her feet flicking. His voice spoke softly as he smiled towards her.

"What happened to us, Peyton? We used to be good together."

She sniggered quietly and dropped her eyes from his. Rolling her eyes slightly, she replied. "No we weren't. We just had sex a lot."

She laughed again, looking over towards him once more, to see the react on his face.

He was frowning slightly, confusion was written in his eyes. "You sure about that?" The question rolled of his tongue and she was quick to reply. Not really taking into consideration what he was portraying.

Her tone was somewhat forceful and a little sarcastic. It was just the way she had always been. "Trust me." Her tone softened as she spoke the next bit. "You're the only guy I've been with."

Nathan didn't say anything in reply, the only noise around them for the briefest of seconds was the trickling of water beneath their bodies.

She looked at him, searching his face for any emotion. "You knew that." She said softly, lowing her tone.

She watched as he turned his head away and smiled.

"Yeah I know. I just," He looked back at her, smiling still, and cocking his head to one side. "I figured since we broke up - maybe-"

She was quick to jump in again. Her heart was beating faster in her chest and for a the slightest of seconds, she didn't know whether she wanted to say she had been with someone else. To see if she could get him to react in some way. She didn't know why she felt like she needed to compete with him. Because saying she had been with someone else would have been a complete lie. And he would know. But she didn't want to be the one to hear about all his conquests since they broke up. Especially considering he was her first. Not knowing why that had suddenly entered her mind, she willingly shook her head and hastily replied. "No."

He looked down into the clear water. "Yeah." his tone was soft and Peyton was expecting him to break into a list of all the people he'd slept with since they split. But he surprised her, totally surprised her.

"Me neither." She looked over towards him. She wasn't sure what was happening. But her heart was beating fast, her stomach was fluttering. He looked over towards her, cocking his head again and sending her a very familiar smile. The smile she knew all so well. It made her knees weak, still. Even if she was gripped to the edge of a pool with her legs floating in the water. He casually swayed towards her. Still smiling.

"It's just sex. Right?" His tone was seductive and his body was turned fully toward her own, within the clear water. She was frozen to the spot for a moment. Images of Haley and Lucas flashed through her mind. However, all that fell away as she lifted her head and familiar blue eyes pierced into hers.

He was softly moving towards her. Pushing through the water and closing the short distance between them. Soon enough, he was standing in front of her. Her arms still gripping the edge of the pool. Her feet felt the stone hard floor of the pool and she was standing upwards. The smile was still on Nathan's face and Peyton couldn't deny the urge of attraction she felt for him.

Considering she'd been in this position with him many times before, well not exactly in a pool with him having a girlfriend…but it definately could be said that she'd had him standing in front of her countless of times turning her on incredibly.

But tonight, something was different. It wasn't the fact that they weren't together for once, it wasn't the fact that he had a girlfriend and he was being a complete jackass. She knew that side of him far to well. The simple fact of it all was, he was interested in her. When they were dating, it was Peyton who had to get his attention first. Although, they were at the point of pre-sex yet again, as they had been so many times before, with Nathan's sexual instincts going into overdrive…Peyton wanted it too. And for once, she wasn't fed up with the constant nagging, or him saying things to guilt trip her into having sex with him.

One of the lines he often used on her, hurt. As she recalled it was something like 'Sawyer, sometimes you seriously waste my time. If you don't want to have sex with me, don't. It's not like I don't have other options.'

That one really hurt. It hurt like hell, and it made her feel used most of the time. But she gave in because she thought she loved him and she thought in some twisted way, he loved her. Except after another traditional Nathan Jackass Scott move, she found that she was just in love with the idea of being with him, almost as much as he loved the idea of doing her and bragging about how good in bed he was. Mind he was very good in bed. She had to admit that one.

Her mind drew back from her thoughts and she snapped back into reality. Of the warm water, lapping against her chest as her t-shirt clung to her tightly. She could see the desire reflecting in Nathan's eyes and watched as they travelled up and down her body. She breathed out softly.

"Nate-" Suddenly though, Nathan's lips crushed against hers. Her eyes automatically fluttered shut, and she reacted instantly. Her lips automatically parting to let his tongue into her mouth to dance with her own. The kiss was sweet, and she was amazed at how familiar the taste of his mouth was to her. The familiarity of the kiss brought her to realisation. She'd missed this. The passion of their 'romance'. If you could have called it that at least. She'd missed him.

Those few seconds passed in a blur, and the next thing Peyton knew was the cold chill of water lapping against bare skin. Nathan's lips continued against her mouth, but she opened her eyes to find that her hands were wrapped around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was being pushed further up against the side of the pool. One of Nathan's hands were on the small of her back, holding her in place against his feverish body, the other was tangled in her wet hair. Closing her eyes again, she fell back into the moment, pushing her lips more forcefully on Nathan's. She felt him smile against her lips, and then his lips broke free from hers and he began to trail kisses along her neck. She let out a sigh, and began to breath heavily. She moaned softly, which made Nathan's kiss more eager, obviously working for more of those sounds. The water continued to lap against them, causing the atmosphere to become more intense. Peyton knew how wrong it was, to be here with him, doing these things. But she couldn't stop herself. And by his reaction to a simple touch from her, neither could he.

"I think…We should go back to the bedroom." He breathed out, the whisper going directionally into Peyton's ear, making her shiver. Her response was a simple nod.

Nathan, with Peyton still clung onto him, began to walk towards the ladder leading out of the pool, his lips never straying from Peyton's for more than a few seconds.

* * *

He sat down on the neatly made bed. He brushed his hands through his hair, it was still damp from being in the pool. He shook his head and looked around his apartment. His eyes met hers, They screamed at him, with unspoken emotions. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know how to say anything. So he stood up, walking towards her. She looked up at him.

"I better get going." She stated, before lowering her eyes from his.

His hand brushed her face for a moment, and he tilted her head up to his. "Okay. I guess by rules I owe you a kiss.." He trailed off as she backed away from him.

"I guess." She said quietly. "But I think you've given me enough tonight Nathan." She smiled weakly.

He shrugged. Stupidly smiling back. "Well, come here. I'll give you a quick one anyway. We'll forget about it."

Peyton stood still for a moment. "Okay." She watched as for the second time tonight, he closed the small distance between them. He bent down and captured her lips with his. It was a one second kiss. Peyton stood rooted to the spot, whilst Nathan kept himself at arms distance. It was a one second kiss. But in that second, her heart broke. And his heart seemed empty.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Just for clarification. Lucas didn't see them kiss like he did at the end of the episode. Because that would have completely messed up the whole 'one shot' thing. But I have left it like this in case I want to revisit it again. Or do a sequel one shot. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading.

Jade : )


End file.
